


Interrogation

by thicklipsanddiscohips



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: 18+, During Canon, F/F, Lemon, POV Original Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pre-Canon, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thicklipsanddiscohips/pseuds/thicklipsanddiscohips
Summary: LEMON/SMUT (highly graphic)The Golden Knight of Lux Aurea tries her last interrogation attempt with you, although you both know that a Moonshadow Elf doesn't give up information under any circumstances. After several unsuccessful tactics over the past few days (or has it been weeks in the ring of fire now?), will this scheme be the one to break you?
Relationships: Janai (The Dragon Prince) x Reader, Janai (The Dragon Prince)/Reader, Janai (The Dragon Prince)/You, Janai x Reader - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I've sadly found no Janai x Reader lemon fics. Strange times we live in. Anyway, here’s one. Light and breezy, quick and easy.

It seemed the flames encircling you burned hotter every day. It was a little hard to keep track of time during your imprisonment in Lux Aurea, but your body’s natural clock estimated the passing hours to keep you narrowly vigilant. The Golden Knight, whom you’ve gathered is named Janai, comes to try a new interrogation method on you every fourteen to sixteen hours according to your sleep cycle. Approximately every three days, she also ensures you are bathed and reclothed; you would get a nice meal every so often, would it not be your refusal to eat. She’s a gorgeous and feisty woman who cares about the security and health of her prisoners, but she refuses to back down from your silence. You however know that she’s simply wasting her time with you, because you will not divulge anything to her as a staunch Moonshadow elf. Be it not for her heritage reigning from the Sunfire Elves, you’d say she was a fine woman with the most impeccable features you’d ever seen.

Nonetheless, you’ve grown weary from a lack of nourishment. Sweat dripped down your brow and outlined the waterline of your eye, stinging the cornea. You blinked frantically and shook your head to rid what perspiration you could from your face. However much your body tried to keep you cool, you lacked the water necessary to replenish its reserves. The bindings that clasped your hands behind your back made it difficult to move; despite your incapacity you maneuvered feebly into a fetal position in the center of the ring of fire. If your assumption was correct, the Golden Knight would be back within the hour with another proposition for the exchange of information on the whereabouts of your clan. You closed your eyes and prepared for the awakening that awaited you.

…

“Get up.”

Your eyes fluttered open to see just the woman you were expecting kneeling in front of you. You raised your head lethargically and struggled to get back to your knees.

“Get up. I don’t have all day,” she repeated.

“If you don’t have time to wait, you could help me up yourself,” you spat.

She scoffed and grabbed your arm to lift you up. You sat up and crossed your legs as best as you could. Your hair clung to to the sweat that peppered your forehead.

“If you didn’t have information about where your other friends are, you’d be absolutely worthless to me. I am sure my sister would have done away with you by now. You are lucky — I am much more patient than she.”

You stared bitterly at her. She held her usual rigid look, but she seemed off today. You couldn’t place it, but it seemed as though she was apprehensive of something. Her shoulders were tense and her lips pursed. However her natural golden markings were accentuated in the fire that danced around you; you’d never noticed how they almost shimmered in the light. 

“I will not tell you anything,” you said. “You can rid yourself of me now. Just end this for the both of us.”

She turned this over in her head. Perhaps she could just kill you and let her search parties recover the rest of your clan. It’s doubtful they would though, as they are all remarkably skilled at keeping themselves hidden — you hoped they would be almost back to the Silvergrove by now. The longer you kept her in here interrogating you, the less time she and her team spent looking for them.

“I’ll give you one more day,” she said after a moment. “I will try one last interrogation tactic, and we will see what fate decides.”

“It’s your wasted time,” you muttered under your breath, turning your head away from her. “I am already dead.”

She eyed you fiercely, but reached out to your chest. She touched the pin holding your vest closed when you swatted her hand away with your breasts. You felt the need to fight her, but you were rather intrigued to see where this scheme was going. It seemed like she had reservations, but she was determined to get answers.

“Are you coming onto me, Sun Elf?” you questioned with an involuntary smile.

“Just—” she started, her eyebrows lowering in frustration. She gently wrapped her hand around your throat and pushed you back to the ground. Her potent expression shifted to a more hesitant goodwill. “Just calm yourself, Moon Elf. We will see just how you handle the interrogation when this is finished.”

She unclipped the pin with her free hand and began to unzip your bodysuit. The zipper slid down your torso and stopped at your pelvis, exposing your pale skin now glistening with sweat. She paused to marvel at what she uncovered. Her fingertips brushed each of your breasts as she moved your suit aside. After they were fully unobstructed, you felt her circle your left nipple curiously. It quickly and inadvertently began to firm; there was an inviting warmth in her delicate touch. You felt her grip on your throat loosen slightly, and your remaining inhibition toward her began to slip away. She seemed resentful, yes, but intrigued and sincere.

“You can let go of my throat if you want,” you said earnestly, repositioning your hips. “You know I’m too weak to fight, and I’m sure I’ll enjoy whatever thrill you can give from this interrogation. It’s a good thing you let me bathe this morning…or yesterday…?”

She looked up at your face and slowly removed her hand from your neck. Her eyes were careful and calculative; there was a touch of temptation in her expression. You knew she had this planned out — she did not have her sword with her, which is atypical from what you've seen. You’re curious to know how she had initially anticipated your reaction.

“How about you untie me while you’re at it? You may get more out of this without my hands bound... But I’m not one to judge. You know I can’t run. I’m surrounded by fire.”

“Fine,” she responded exasperatedly. “Just stop talking!”

You couldn’t help but chuckle at her response. She lifted you up to her chest and returned to her knees. She wrapped her arms around you and untied your bindings quickly and meticulously. You felt her breastplate on your bare skin — although it was almost skin-temperature with how hot your surroundings were, you retracted your torso slightly by the touch. She returned upright as the binding loosened and dropped to the ground. You freed yourself and immediately pushed her back as she had done to you, straddling her waist. You gave her a wry smile and dragged your fingertips down her breastplate and onto the top of her pants. Her hand snatched yours and held it firmly.

“Do not get cocky, prisoner” she said firmly, creating enough momentum to untuck her legs from yours and wrap them around you. 

She flipped you onto your back so swiftly that you didn’t have enough time or strength to affirm nor struggle. A flicker of a smile danced on the corner of her lip. She had more confidence now — she was able to pull the sleeves of your suit down to your wrists as you arched your back. You pulled your sleeves off as she shimmied the suit down your hips and thighs. As the suit gathered at your ankles, you felt her push your legs apart as far as the cloth would allow. You were met with a warm trace of her breath and the moisture of her tongue wetting your clit. The light suction around your hood made you arch your back and tilt your head back toward the fire. You slid your hands up your torso, ran your fingers through your hair, and gently tugged on one of your horns, audibly submitting to your pleasure. It had been so long since you felt the touch of another woman’s lips on yours.

You reached back down with one hand and gripped her horn, feeling her head gently bob as her tongue dipped into and out of you. Her thumb pressed lightly on your clit and followed the same circular pattern as that of her tongue just seconds before. Her hand slid up your body to grab at your breasts, squeezing your left then your right and lightly pinching at the nipple. You exhaled sharply and your hand slipped down her hair to clutch the back of her neck. She paused only briefly to lightly slide down your natural crevice with her middle and forefingers, gliding effortlessly from the moisture of her tongue, and parting your lips to enter you tactfully. She continued once more to tenderly suck at your clit, skimming her tongue over and around it.

However the motions of her tongue and of her fingers were so lithe and exacting that you felt your body beginning to tighten already. Your legs were shaking as you begged for her to keep going. Her fingers pushed in and out of you more rapidly, yet just as deftly. The combined motion of her tongue rolling your clit and the suction her lips created around it impelled your pleasure — you felt the surge of adrenaline peak. Your breathing was heavy, and the perspiration cloaking your skin was thick; your hair clung to your temples and the back of your neck.

As your body began to relax, you felt her fingers slow and the suction from her lips uncap from your hood. Your legs still trembled, but you loosened your hand from her neck and let it drop to your stomach. She raised her head and pulled her fingers from you. Her markings highlighted the exhilaration in her eyes; she seemed to enjoy this just as much as you. However, it was only the beginning of her interrogation. She sobered herself and pulled her body upright. 

“Where are your friends?” she asked.

She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and reached behind her for the rope that bound your hands. You were still catching your breath when you felt her drag you up to her chest once again. You were now even more exhausted and still famished, but this newfound desire she sparked in you made you want more. You couldn’t help but feel an attachment to her knowing that she is the only person you’ve seen in days…or weeks?

“I refuse to tell you,” you said quietly. “You know that a Moonshadow Elf holds loyalty to their clan above all else.”

A twinge of dejection flushed her face before she reached behind your back to bind your hands once more. Her breastplate clung to your sweat-ridden breasts.

“Will you not reclothe me before binding me?”

She didn’t respond, and continued to tie the rope tighter than usual. She remained silent for a moment as she retied the binding to ensure it was as tight as she could make it. You took the silence as an opportunity to push your shoulder off of her breastplate, forcing yourself back to meet her eye line. Her hands broke from the knot that she had almost completed.

“They’re more than likely back home by now,” you said sullenly. “It’s about a two-day journey, but to where, I won’t tell. You ought to call off whatever team you have trying to find them, because I can assure you that you won’t find them.”

She studied you carefully. You felt the ropes slacken on your wrists; you subtlety wriggled free and reached your hands out to her face. She narrowed her eyes at your free hands, but said nothing. You cupped her cheeks and let your thumbs brush over her golden markings — they were truly beautiful. Before you had the chance to apologize for the failed interrogation, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to yours. She let her hands fall gently on your waist as she kissed you with the spirit of a true Sunfire warrior.


End file.
